


Hiding Spot

by cottonwoolsocks



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Surprises, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonwoolsocks/pseuds/cottonwoolsocks
Summary: Patton chooses a hiding spot.Logan chooses the same one.Virgil is exasperated.Roman makes an entrance, but not in the way you'd expect.





	Hiding Spot

“Stay quiet.”

Patton’s words were muffled by the hand he'd moulded firmly over his mouth; Logan sat opposite him, legs crossed and smiling quietly. A giggle escaped and Logan shushed him with wide eyes, but it was hard to remain stoic when Pat was so intent on finding humour.

They had been sitting in here for the best part of ten minutes, but it was comfortable and spacious so they didn't mind. The question that came to mind by this point was ‘_had_ _Virgil_ _given_ _up_ _on_ _finding_ _them_ _or_ _was_ _he_ _just_ _looking_ _somewhere_ _else?_’, by which point your two options were either:

a) Escape your hiding spot, risking discovery but with the added benefit of knowing you won't be stuck under a dusty dresser for the next half an hour for no purpose, or

b) Remain hidden, but live with the risk of not being seen again for the next 5 years.

For the moment, Patton and Logan were content enough waiting, especially as it was somewhat uncommon for them to end up in the same spot. Logan tended to choose either elaborately selected, impossible-to-find places that would guarantee his victory, or the closest corner he could find that would allow him to wait in relative comfort. Patton was more of a crouch-sneakily-in-a-heap-of-teddies sort of a guy. It seemed Roman’s closet had fulfilled both sets of requirements.

Patton had looked like he was about to say something else, but just as he released his hand from over his mouth footsteps sounded in the hallway.

They shared a glance, and Patton looked away first, stifling his giggles lest he gives them both away.

The footsteps paused.  
The bedroom door creaked subtly as it swung open.  
Gentle footsteps drew nearer.

Silence.

And then everything happened very fast.

The door burst open, light flooding as Patton giggled and Logan smiled, offering a wave and a measured, “Congratulations” to Virgil for finding them.

A “Congratulations” that was lost as Roman came tumbling down from the heavens with an almighty screech, bowling Virgil over and sending them both crashing to the ground.

If a muffled scream could be heard from somewhere under the mass that was Roman, it certainly wasn't Virgil.

Patton darted forward, helping heave away Roman and free Virgil from underneath, who looked like he couldn't decide whether to be confused, angry, or painfully amused.

“Geez, Princey, couldn't've warned a guy that you were gonna launch yourself from the closet like an oversized gremlin?”

Roman cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head and averting his gaze. “You're the one who opened the door I was leaning against!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, about to offer a retort before Patton cut in.

“Hold on a second, Ro, you were up there _the_ _whole_ _time_?”

Shrugging, Roman cast around for something, before bending down to pick up his phone which had bounced several feet away. “Yeah? It's comfy.” He flipped over the device in his hand, eyes absorbing the shattered screen with dismay. “Oh, come on.”

“Karma,” Virgil stated with finality, taking Logan’s offered hand and begrudgingly getting to his feet. “Can't say you didn't have it coming.”

“Yeah, yeah. Still not my fault, though.”

“At least nobody was injured!” put in Patton, just as the top half of the closet where Roman had been sitting caved in on itself, sending a resounding _**CRASH**_ throughout the household and wafting a large dust cloud into the air.

Logan coughed, fanning dust away from his mouth in the stretching silence.

“Well, this is certainly not ideal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
